russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Forever Barkada
Forever Barkada or FB is a 2015 Philippines teen drama television series created by Mel Mendoza-del Rosario, developed by Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo and directed by Mark Reyes and Paco Sta. Maria. It is topbilled by today's hottest teen stars Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Bea Binene, Jerome Ponce, Michelle Vito, Teejay Marquez, Alexandra Macanan and Carlo Lacana. The series premiered on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC on June 6, 2015, replacing the hit teen series ''Friends 4Ever''. It airs every Saturday after APO Tanghali Na!. Production After the huge success of the network's youth-oriented light drama series every Sunday afternoon ''Friends 4Ever'', IBC introduced its second batch of young stars from Kapinoy Talent Center via another youth-oriented light drama series every Saturday afternoon called Forever Barkada. The feel-good teen drama series will introduced to the hottest teen stars Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Bea Binene, Jerome Ponce, Alexandra Macanan, Carlo Lacana and Superstar Circle alumni Michelle Vito and Teejay Marquez. Overview It revolves the feel-good story for their teen classmates like Roxanne, Oliver, Valerie, Patricia, Bryan and Ella from high school for their school uniforms with JC and Jennifer, while Ryan and Alexander went from college with their students like Terence, Christina and Natasha, Rona and Mark. As they were best friends together as they loved, Roxanne and Oliver, Ryan and Ella, Alexander and Valerie, Patricia and Bryan are fall in love forever. Synopsis Forever Barkada tells the story about Roxanne Cortez (Cherryz Mendoza), a 15-year old classmate girl from high school using a school uniform, while Oliver Domingo (Rico dela Paz), a popular boy who will be crush as Roxanne's love interest. Roxanne's brother Ryan Cortez (Jerome Ponce), a boy who crush with Ella Fernandez (Bea Binene), Valerie Raymundo (Michelle Vito), a 17-year old classmate who saw that his boyfriend Alexander Ramos (Teejay Marquez), a 21-year-old guy who came from college. Her 16-year old girl from high school Patricia Morales (Alexandra Macanan) who will crush about his 16-year-old boy Bryan Gutierrez (Carlo Lacana). There will be together forever about friends, as Roxanne and Oliver, Ryan and Ella, Alexander and Valerie, Patricia and Bryan are fall in love. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Cherryz Mendoza' as Roxanne Cortez *'Rico dela Paz' as Oliver Domingo *'Bea Binene' as Ella Fernandez *[[Jerome Ponce|'Jerome Ponce']] as Ryan Cortez *'Michelle Vito' as Valerie Raymundo *'Teejay Marquez' as Alexander Ramos *'Alexandra Macanan' as Patricia Morales *[[Carlo Lacana|'Carlo Lacana']] as Bryan Gutierrez 'Supporting Cast' *'Dimples Romana' as Rosanna Cortez - Roxanne and Ryan's mom *'Tonton Gutierrez' as Rodrigo Cortez - Roxanne and Ryan's dad *'Cacai Bautista' as Marie Domingo - Oliver's nanny mom *'Lance Lucido' as Harvey Domingo - Oliver's little brother *'Ciara Sotto' as Melanie Fernandez - Ella's mom *'Eric Quizon' as Rod Fernandez - Ella's dad *'Kiko Estrada' as Terence Cortez - Ella's brother *'Yayo Aguila' as Gelli Raymundo - Valerie and Bryan's mom *'William Martinez' as Ronnie Raymundo - Valerie and Bryan's dad *'Jong Cuenco' as Rodel Ramos - Alexander's dad. *'Aria Cariño' as Jennifer Ramos - Alexander's teenage sister. *'Matet de Leon' as Dina Ramos - Alexander's mom. *'Lotlot de Leon' as Leslie Morales - Patricia's mom *'Daniel Fernando' as Robert Morales - Patricia's dad *'Sylvia Sanchez' as Doris Gutierrez - Bryan's maid mother. *'Ron Morales' as Ronald Termulo - High school teacher. *'Makisig Morales' as JC Santos *'Jai Agpangan' as Cristina Salvador *'Elisse Joson' as Rona Macapagal *'Franco Daza' as Mark Romualdez *'Joj Agpangan' as Natasha Salvador Production staff *Directed by: Mark Reyes and Paco Sta. Maria *Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo *In-Charge of Production: Gina P. Borinaga *Supervising Producer: Tessie Taylor *Writers: Jaymar Castro, Jaja Amarillo, Maria Nikki Jane Bunquin and Kay Conlu-Brondial *Editor: Kathryn Jerry Perez *Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano *Producer: Ellen Nicolas Criste *Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Soundtrack *''Forever Barkada'' (composed by Melchora Malibog) - Cherryz Mendoza References See also *''Friends 4Ever'' *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC External links *Official Website *Forever Barkada on Facebook *Forever Barkada on Twitter Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:Teen dramas Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition